


Deireadh

by British_Umbrella



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Prison, Torture, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Umbrella/pseuds/British_Umbrella
Summary: Нет больше Синих полосок, отряда Иорвета, Фольтеста и Темерии. Флотзам давно захвачен. Темерские лилии сгорели в лучах нильфгаардского солнца. Как всегда есть только они двое. В этот раз без оружия и брони, сидящие рядом. Разделенные только стальной решеткой. Эльф протягивает руку и крепко сжимает ладонь Роше. Понимает, что все их споры сейчас бессмысленны, тоже не хочет лишать себя хотя бы толики чужого тепла.
Relationships: Iorveth & Vernon Roche, Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 7





	Deireadh

Роше ведет за собой отряд партизан, понимая, что права на ошибку у них нет. Рядом с ним плечом к плечу сражается Бьянка, а в театре мадам Ирен дожидаются Дийкстра и Талер. Нужно лишь добраться до конца моста, разобраться со стражей и убить Радовида. Иначе живыми им не уйти. Вернон крепко держит меч в руке, готовый драться до последнего, вся его жизнь — сплошная борьба. И он надеется, что не проиграет эту битву, но стражников слишком много, они зовут подмогу. Количество людей в красно-белой форме увеличивается с каждой минутой, а сил убивать их остается все меньше.

Роше кричит про отступление, толкает Бьянку, чтобы уходила. Девушка упрямо смотрит на него и не слушается криков. Как и всегда. Слишком своевольная, слишком переживает за жизнь своего командира. Приходится втолкнуть ее за ближайшую дверь и кинуть мертвое тело какого-то реданца под нее. Это даст Бьянке шанс. Если придется умирать, Роше спасет как можно больше своих. И отдаст свою жизнь с боем — теплится на грани сознания еще надежда, что хотя бы Радовида он успеет убить.

Не успевает. Стражники наваливаются на него, заламывая руки и заставляя опуститься на колени. Роше дергается, чтобы вырваться, не стоять в такой унизительной позе. Руку тянут на себя сильнее, отчего приходиться сжать зубы от боли. Слышится хруст и чей-то мерзкий смех, который тут же затихает. Раздаются тяжелые шаги. Вернона заставляют поднять голову, цепко хватая за подбородок, Радовид смотрит на него с презрением и безумием.

— Ты лишил Темерию шанса на спасение, — тихим угрожающим голосом произносит король. Его зловещий шепот вкручивается в мозг. Чертов безумец, которого следовало убить. Не получилось, теперь он убьет самого Роше. — Тебя нужно было бы казнить. Но, знаешь, глупая самонадеянность и попытка прыгнуть выше головы должна жестко пресекаться. Хочу, чтобы ты и твоя жалкая группка заговорщиков страдала. Долго.

Цепкие пальцы еще сильнее сжимают его кожу, короткие ногти царапают щеки. Когда-то Вернон был доверенным лицом короля. Верным псом на его службе. Сейчас же он неудачливый убийца, заговорщик и экстремист. В темном безумном взгляде Радовида Роше видит крушение своих надежд. Своя участь и монаршая особа, нависающая грозно над ним, не пугают. Вернон боится за Бьянку и за будущее своей родины.

* * *

Тело не скрывают синий акетон с кольчугой. На голове нет извечного шаперона и оттого волосы непривычно треплет ветер. Вернон пытается насладиться этим напоследок. Понимает, что вряд ли сможет скоро (когда-либо) снова вздохнуть полной грудью и посмотреть на звездное небо. Он слышал приказы, знает, что оттуда, куда его отправят, еще никто не возвращался. На руки давит тяжелый металл наручников.

Стражник пинает его в спину. Может, надеется, что за презрение к заговорщику король похвалит… Роше знает, что большинство из них боятся и ненавидят Радовида, но они чертовски рьяно хотят услужить ему. Не потому, что уважают. А потому, что боятся. Оружия нет. Ни булавы, ни меча, ни арбалета. Даже ножи из рукавов и те достали. Но это ничего. Вернон умеет убивать и руками. Пока есть надежда вырваться, собрать снова силы и довести чертов план до конца.

Вернон молчит, когда его подвешивают, выкручивая сломанную руку, за цепи. Пропускает удары кулаков и плети, не пророняя ни звука. Не в первый раз пытают и, видимо, далеко не в последний.

Тюремщики не спрашивают его ни о чем. Радовид, видно, не считает, что он может знать что-то существенное. Но свою шкуру король ценит дорого. И потому стража не скупится, пытая и причиняя ему боль. Тело горит от ударов хлыстом и его холодит кровь из порезов. Кожа стягивается неприятной коркой. Из сломанного носа льет, не переставая, пачкая красными разводами подбородок, шею и грудь. От паленого запаха кожи и слабости плывет голова.

Отдаленно он слышит лязг раскрывающихся наручников, и падает, не способный сам стоять на ногах. Тело изломано, но в глубине измученного взгляда привычный огонь. Роше знает, что, вернись он назад, снова и снова пытался бы добраться до короля. Его жизнь была не важна. Он делал это ради Темерии. Вернон реалист: тяжелое детство когда-то отучило его предаваться ложным мечтам. Он знает, что скоро умрет. Здесь, если тюремщики увлекутся «допросом», или повешенный на площади на потеху и предупреждение толпы. Сломленный символ развалившейся страны. Лишенный привычной синей формы и тяжелой цепи с медальоном. Его тоже забрали, конечно. А хлыст стражника рассек кожу там, где была когда-то набита темерская лилия. Словно лишая Роше последнего знака отличия.

Его волокут, удерживая под локти, к камере. Возможности вырваться нет, но человек все равно брыкается, пытаясь продолжать сражаться. Он просто не может иначе. В этом вся его жизнь, кажется, будто бы прямо с самого рождения. Стражники толкают его на каменный пол, покрытый местами тонким слоем гниющей соломы. Лязгает за спиной замок и слышатся тяжелые шаги ног в латных сапогах — на время его оставляют в покое. Роше, наконец, может позволить себе тихий стон. От падения на камень тело начинает болеть еще сильнее.

Откуда-то справа раздается хриплый смешок. Вернон заставляет себя подняться и сесть. Рядом, отделенный только решеткой, сидит Иорвет. Эльф, несмотря на кровоподтеки и исхудавшее тело, как всегда надменен и горделив. Ни одна пытка не способна сломить его волю. Ни раскаленные прутья, ни хлысты, ни ножи. Без карминового платка, с грязными длинными лохмами вместо коротких волос. Одетый только в замызганную, тонкую рубаху, не способную скрыть болезненно выступающие ребра и многочисленные кровоподтеки с синяками. Они покрывают собой почти всю левую сторону шеи, пряча под собой ветви и листья татуировки.

— Надо же, Вернон Роше, когда-то бывший верным псом короля Темерии, командир специального отряда и охотник на нелюдей, — Иорвет всматривается в его лицо, покрытое кровью. Его голос звучит хрипло и измученно. — Дважды награжден за проявленную отвагу, — эльф все же срывается на кашель. Он прижимает руку к груди, цепляясь за рубашку. Его трясет, но у Роше все равно не появляется ни единой мысли о том, чтобы жалеть его. Что угодно, но только не это. Старого врага видеть тут больно. Иорвет не заслуживает смерти здесь. Роше когда-то сам мечтал о том, чтобы вздернуть его, но никогда его не хотелось унизить, сломить окончательно. — И где ты сейчас? Сидишь в соседней камере. Интересно поворачивается жизнь, не так ли?

— Как ты попал сюда? — Роше не отвечает на это. Давно уже привык к эльфской болтовне. Отчего-то присутствие Иорвета заставляет его расслабиться. Появляется абсурдная мысль, что он здесь не один. У такого человека как Вернон Роше самым близким, тем, кто будет с ним в смерти, является враг.

— Охотники за колдуньями, — скривившись, говорит эльф. На пару мгновений его лицо искажается. Все черты заостряются от плохо сдерживаемой ярости и боли. — Сделали то, что не смог когда-то завершить ты. Поймали меня, убив весь мой отряд. Я не знаю, как они на нас вышли… Но они убили их. Убили их всех.

Черная макушка склоняется ниже — Иорвета трясет все сильнее. В нем горят гнев и желание причинить боль врагам, но ничего он сделать не может. И от этого становится только больнее. Роше понимает его. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой. Помнит повешенных Полосок и убитого короля. Он подползает поближе к решетке, протягивает руку и касается бедра эльфа. Не из жалости, а в тихой, безмолвной поддержке. Роше не печалится об убитых скоя’таэлях, это было бы лицемерием.

Нет больше Синих полосок, отряда Иорвета, Фольтеста и Темерии. Флотзам давно захвачен. Темерские лилии сгорели в лучах нильфгаардского солнца. Как всегда есть только они двое. В этот раз без оружия и брони, сидящие рядом. Разделенные только стальной решеткой. Эльф протягивает руку и крепко сжимает ладонь Роше. Понимает, что все их споры сейчас бессмысленны, тоже не хочет лишать себя хотя бы толики чужого тепла.

Иорвет отклоняется назад, прикрывая глаз. Смотря на него, Вернон думает, что хорошо его не лишили зрения. Он не хочет знать смогло ли бы это сломить гордого seidhe. Ладонь сжимает чужую крепче, эльф дергается, поворачивает голову к нему. Вернон смотрит в темный зеленый омут, находя в нем странное спокойствие. Иорвету приходится поворачивать голову, чтобы посмотреть на него — мешает слепая зона справа.

— А ты, dh'oine, из-за чего оказался тут? — спрашивает он спустя несколько минут молчания.

— Пытался убить короля — получилось, как видишь, дерьмово. Наверное, стоило заручиться твоей помощью, — человек глухо смеется. И этот смех отдается во всем теле болью. Легкие обжигает огнем, и Роше замолкает. Говорить что-то дальше не имеет смысла. Потому они сидят, держась друг за друга, думая каждый о своих потерях. Вернон не знает, жива ли Бьянка, Иорвет вспоминает тела своих скоя’таэлей, разбросанные по лесной поляне. Слишком много эльфской и людской крови.

* * *

Иорвета в комнату пыток забирают первым. Он идет туда, при этом всем своим видом источая эльфскую гордость. Показывает, что каким-то dh'oine его не сломать. А тюремщики и не торопятся. Наслаждаются мучениями скоя’таэльского командира. Вернон не знает, сколько проходит времени до того, как окровавленное тело эльфа вталкивают обратно в камеру. Кажется, что часы. Он выглядит плохо и по началу не шевелится даже. Его лицо залито кровью, и сердце Роше пропускает удар, но второй глаз Иорвета на месте. Человек не знает, почему его так пугает мысль о том, что стражники могут ослепить его полностью.

Когда тюремщики уходят, Вернон приближается к решетке с плашкой воды. Ведро с ней стоит в каждой камере, но ее мало и она затхлая. Роше протягивает руку сквозь решетку и выливает воду на лицо Иорвета, еле дотягиваясь до него. Он не знает, зачем делает это. Просто с живым эльфом рядом будет проще, чем совсем одному.

Тот издает тихий стон, подтягивая израненную руку ближе к груди. Пальцы все переломанные — уже начинающие опухать. Сложно понять их состояние из-за бурой корки крови. Повреждения особенно болезненные для лучника. Пусть даже Иорвет вряд ли когда-нибудь снова сможет стрелять. Вернон зовет его, и эльф поднимает на него затуманенный от боли взгляд. Они замирают так, смотря друг на друга. Роше отстраняется первым, прерывая эту игру в гляделки.

— Если бы я выбирал, как умереть, — тихо произносит эльф, — я хотел бы, чтобы меня убил ты.

— Аналогично, Белка, — Вернон кивает. Он тоже хотел бы, чтобы это был Иорвет.

* * *

Роше отключается от боли. В этот раз тюремщики перестарались, пытая его. Сложно дышать, кажется, сломаны ребра — он пытается оценить свое состояние. Но сделать это сложно — сознание уплывает. Провалиться в бессознательное состояние было бы благом сейчас, но человек упрямо пытается не отключиться. Почему-то иррационально не хочется заставлять Иорвета нервничать в попытках понять, умер человек или нет. Хотя кто сказал, что Белка будет?

На пол камеры Вернон падает словно тяжелый мешок. Его мутит и голова кружится чертовски сильно, но он упрямо пытается доползти до тонкого соломенного лежака и ведра с водой. Словно издалека он слышит приглушенные ругательства на старшей речи и свое имя. Иорвет расплывается сильнее всего. Смазываются его черты лица и на секунду Роше кажется, что шрам и пустая глазница перетекают на левую сторону.

Эльф садится у самой решетки, зовет по имени, но Вернон не отвечает. Всматривается в еле видные за синяками листья и ветки татуировки, пытаясь сосредоточиться на ней, а не на изувеченном лице. Падая в забвение, Роше слышит шепот, полный боли. Иорвет говорит «mo minne» и человеку кажется, что это совсем не похоже на ругательство. Хочется сказать, мол, «глупая белка, отчего ты так переживаешь». Кажется, Вернон даже произносит это, так как в ответ слышится раздраженное «asail». Это слово он знает — «осел». Сказать «сам такой» Роше не успевает.

Сознание возвращается с трудом, медленно. Еще не придя в себя, он чувствует холод решетки, к которой, видимо, все же сумел добраться, и чужие холодные руки. Кто-то касается его лица, пытаясь осторожно смыть с него грязь и кровь. Пальцы дотрагиваются очень аккуратно, почти ласково, и Роше инстинктивно тянется к ним ближе. Кто-то замирает на мгновение, а затем продолжает отмывать его.

— Что это значит? — голова гудит сильнее при попытке сказать что-то. Но Вернону важно услышать ответ. — Это твое mo minne?

Иорвет молчит. Долго. Роше уже и не надеется услышать ответ, как эльф начинает говорить.

— Моя любовь, — он произносит это так тихо, что Вернон не уверен, не кажется ли ему. — Но это не имеет никакого значения. Отдыхай, Роше.

Человек хмыкает в ответ и расслабляется, наслаждаясь прикосновениями старого врага к своему лицу. Эльф словно пытается стереть ими следы пыток. Роше не спрашивает о причинах. Знает, что кроме друг друга у них больше теперь никого нет.

* * *

Роше сбивается, теряясь в днях. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло с начала заключения в тюрьму. Одной, кажется, ночью (судя по тишине) они сидят, оперевшись каждый со своей стороны о решетку. Человек тихо говорит, вспоминая все случаи, когда эльф отпускал его, не убивая. Иорвет в ответ припоминает все упущенные Верноном возможности поймать и казнить его.

— Эта тюрьма была построена на месте наших развалин, — голос Иорвета полон презрения и неприкрытой злости. — Вы, люди, даже оставили ей эльфское название. Знаешь, какое?

— Удиви меня, — хмыкает Роше, хотя сам прекрасно знает ответ.

— Со старшей речи ее название переводится как конец. Мы не выйдем отсюда, dh'oine, — в голосе Иорвета слышится металл. Он не боится, не переживает. Это не отчаяние, это — уверенность. Роше не пытается переубедить его. Это было бы глупо — они оба прекрасно осознают это.

— Моя любовь? — после короткого молчания припоминает человек слова эльфа пару (кажется) дней назад. — Ты серьёзно?

— У меня нет причин врать тебе сейчас. Не в нашей ситуации, сам понимаешь, — язвительно отзывается эльф. — Te es mo morvudd minnann.

— А это что значит? — чуть раздраженно спрашивает Роше.

— Что ты — мой любимый враг, — говорит эльф. Видимо, в его голове понятия любви и вражды накладываются друг на друга, плотно переплетаясь. Они давно уже научились уважать своего противника, выделяли среди других, не убивали, хотя могли, но чувства… Хотя, пожалуй, Иорвет прав. Это не имеет значения — все равно ничего не поменяется. И не изменило бы, будь они до сих пор на свободе.

* * *

Боли слишком много, организм чересчур измучен пытками и голодовкой. Иорвет касается его плеча здоровой рукой и тихо просит поспать. Оба знают, что это не поможет. У всего есть предел. Тем более у человеческого тела.

Роше снится сон, и в нем приятно колышется высокая трава, щекоча его ноги, а свежий ветер дует прямо в лицо. Вернон все еще помнит, каково это — стоять так, подставляя лицо лучам теплого солнца. Давно он не мог позволить себе просто замереть, жить моментом. Однако сейчас он бы вышел в поле и встал так, раскинув руки и наслаждаясь свободой. Жизнью.

Там, во сне, нет ни нильфов, ни церкви вечного огня. Нет войны и горы трупов, валяющихся просто так, ни за что, пожираемых гулями. Есть его дом на отшибе Вызимы и маленькая Анаис на троне, которая обязательно станет самой лучшей королевой. Он готов быть ее верным псом. Преклонять перед ней колено так же, как перед ее отцом когда-то. В бредовых мечтаниях израненного организма он видит старый замок Фольтеста: его огромные и роскошные залы, колонны и витражные окна. Сквозь мраморные плиты пола прорываются, расцветая, лилии. Он помнит, насколько было больно, когда пришли нильфы и решили стереть все напоминания о короле Темерии, заменяя их золотым солнцем.

В этом сне есть Иорвет. Здоровый, такой теплый, находящийся совсем рядом — лишь руку протяни и коснешься. Способный подойти и обнять, прижимаясь всем телом, а не просто коснуться, протискивая ладонь сквозь прутья. Там нет ни конфликта, ни борьбы, нет боли и отчаяния. Есть только они одни друг у друга. Только эта деталь переходит из реальности в сон.

Но там Иорвет может коснуться его — губ, рук и волос, рассмеяться и тоже подставить лицо солнечным лучам. Может играть на флейте свои на самом-то деле пронзительные мелодии и заплетать мелкие косы в отросшие темные волосы.

Только вот сон заканчивается. Прерывается с надрывным кашлем и крепкой, судорожной эльфской хваткой на плече. Тяжелой поступью тюремщика и могильным холодом каменного пола. Нет больше ни солнца, ни ветра, ни травы. Нет трона у Анаис, нет дома в Вызиме. Нет замка Фольтеста. Есть только боль, беспросветная тьма и Смерть, что, довольно улыбаясь, протягивает к нему свои костлявые руки.

Роше ежится, резко хватает живого Иорвета в ответ подрагивающими пальцами, тянется к теплу из сна, но уже не может поймать. Кожа эльфа под руками холодная. Сердце на мгновение пропускает удар, но все пока в порядке, насколько это вообще возможно. На чужом запястье прощупывается пульс. Руки самого Роше тоже ледяные. Он чувствует, как замерзает и прижимается к решетке, что отделяет его от эльфа. Иорвет ложится совсем рядом, но недостаточно близко — стальные прутья не позволяют.

Эльф говорит что-то на старшей речи. Что именно — не так важно. Вернон слушает его, снова закрывая глаза. Чужие руки пытаются согреть его. Роше внимает его тихому спокойному голосу, снова погружаясь в пустоту. А Иорвет продолжает говорить, пока тело под руками не леденеет окончательно и пока не замирает человеческое дыхание.

— Я знал, что ты умрешь раньше меня, Роше, но я не думал, что настолько, — шепчет он Вернону, пытаясь сквозь решетку прикоснуться к его лбу в последнем и единственном поцелуе. Эльфские пальцы касаются чужих глаз, закрывая их. В этом всем есть что-то правильное — что человек умирает не один, а в его руках. — Va fail, Vernon Roche.

* * *

Иорвету видится теплый солнечный свет и флотзамский лес. Яблоневое древо и живой и здоровый Роше под ним. Эльф улыбается, идя к нему.

**Author's Note:**

> Deireadh - конец на Старшей речи и название тюрьмы в Оксенфурте в 3 игре.


End file.
